1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the field of containers for temporary storage of hot food, including but not limited to pizzas, hot sandwiches, and other related items.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is an exemplary rendition of a prior-art container for hot food such as a pizza. The box includes a thin corrugated container 10 in which the material is comprised of small linear corrugations having a paper backer, or liner, adhesively affixed to both sides of the corrugations. The corrugated material is then cut and folded to create the enclosure 10. Many prior-art pizza boxes also include an insert pad 12 consisting of a corrugated sheet having large linear corrugations and paper backer, or liner, on a single side, thereby exposing, on one side, the ridges and furrows of the corrugations. When a pizza is placed on the exposed corrugations some air circulates underneath the pizza crust preventing it from getting soggy. The exposed corrugations also act as a receptacle for catching grease that may fall off the pizza, thereby preventing grease from soaking through the container. The pad also acts as an insulator, helping to keep the pizza hot during its transport in the container.
The prior-art containers provide a good container for temporary storage and transportation of hot foods such as pizzas. However, there is a continuing need to save resources by reducing the amount of materials used in constructing such containers.